


The Suit

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: Tom’s girlfriend watches him as he gets ready for the day and can’t help but think watching him put on clothes is even sexier than watching him take them off.(just kind of thew this together…… sorry!)





	

I felt the bed shift beside me as Tom slipped out of it, I peeked out from my cocoon of blankets and glanced at the time projected on the ceiling, 7:15am. Every morning at the same time he would get up, do some stretches, and then head out for a run around Regents Park before coming home and getting ready for the day. After he left I usually got up and started getting ready for work myself; take a shower, do my hair and make-up, and get dressed, by the time I finish all that Tom had arrived back home and I would make us some breakfast while he’s showering and dressing.

Not today though, I had the week off while the offices at work got spruced up; new paint, new carpeting, new desks, and a bit more. After I heard Tom leave I took my time in freeing myself from the blankest. I stood and walked toward the bedroom door, stretching my arms over my head as I did. I walked down to the kitchen and got myself some coffee, that Tom made, and grabbed a book from the shelf before heading back upstairs.

As I walked into the room I noticed the suit Tom had picked out last night hanging nicely on his suit valet by the closet, it was one of my favorites. A beautiful 3-piece charcoal grey suit that fit him like a glove, as did most of his clothing. I tossed the book on the bed and set my coffee on the nightstand before walking over and running my fingers over the soft fabric of his suit jacket. I noticed he had two ties draped over his pants, both beautiful silk ties that would complement the suit, and him, perfectly. I smiled as I saw the tie clip and cuff-links I had given him last Christmas sitting in the tray. I then noticed that he didn’t have any socks with his beautiful Louboutin shoes and grabbed a few pair from the drawer and held them up to the suit one at a time, I ended up selecting the pair of dark blue ones that had black and grey strips on them.

I grabbed both my pillows, and one of Tom’s, and set them against the headboard before plopping down. I got comfortable, grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and opened my book. After a while I heard the front door open and shut and then heard Tom climbing the stairs

‘Morning darling’ Tom said as he walked through the door

‘Hi’ I muttered without looking up from my book

‘Good book?’ he asked, a little muffled

I looked up for a moment and saw that he had just taken off his t-shirt, his chest glistening with sweat as he tossed the garment into the hamper

‘Yeah’

‘What are you reading?’

I lifted the book and showed him the cover as I continued to read, he muttered an _‘Ah’_ and I heard him toss the rest of his running clothes in the hamper before hearing him turn the facets in the shower. I listened to the water in the other room and started to smell his shampoo and body wash as it wafted through the room with the steam. I inhaled deeply and smiled as I imagined his fingers running through his hair, working his shampoo into a rich lather, the water and soap running down his skin as he rinsed himself off. I shifted a little on the bed as I felt myself start to get wet. When heard the water turn off I glanced toward the bathroom door just as he finished wrapping a towel around his waist and stood in at the sink. He opened the cabinet and grabbed his deodorant, spraying it under both arms and then collected his shaving set.

I watched him as he ran the brush coated with shaving foam over his face and down his neck. He then slowly started to run the razor over his skin, being careful not to nick himself, he rarely did and only when he was in a hurry. Once he was finished he ran hot water in the sink and soaked a washcloth, wiping his face with it before sprinkling a little bit of after shave in his hands and lightly patting it on his skin. When he turned to come back into the bedroom a looked down at my book but couldn’t focus on the words. I watched through my lashes as Tom opened the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs. He then let the towel drop to the floor before stepping into them.

Tom picked the towel up and put it in the hamper before walking over to his suit. He picked up the crisp light blue shirt and slipped it on, his slender fingers quickly working the buttons into their home. Then he grabbed his socks and slipped those on before pulling his trousers up his mile long legs and over his firm ass. He reached for his belt and looked at it for a moment before walking over to the closet and reaching for an almost similar, yet slightly darker and wider one. He slipped it through the loops on his trousers as he walked back over to the valet.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. As much as I loved watching him undress, I think I loved watching him _get_ dress even more. I think it’s the thought of what is hidden underneath, and the fact that even though others had seen most of him in his recent roles, I was the one that got to see him on a daily basis. To smell his skin and feel it against my lips, to feel his warmth against me and his muscles move beneath his skin.

Tom picked up both ties and stared at them for a moment before selecting one, he popped his collar and placed the tie around his neck, standing in front of the mirror as he tied it. He lowered his collar and grabbed his tie clip and cuff links, putting them on, he then slipped his vest on and buttoned it before grabbing his suit jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror once more before grabbing his shoe and sitting down in the chair across from the bed to put them on. He looked up at me and smiled when he realized I had been watching him.

‘Like what you see, love?’ he asked with a chuckle as he stood and walked toward the bed

‘Very much. Except…. I’m not so sure about the tie’ I replied, the tie was actually fine. I just wanted to have a little fun with him. He ran his hand over the tie as he looked at it

‘Should I wear the other one?’

‘I think it might work better’

He quickly loosened it and slipped it over his head, tossing it onto the bed, it only took him a moment before he had the other one in place. He walked back over and gave me a _‘well?’_ look as he got closer. I moved onto my knees and made my way to the edge of the bed, grabbing his discarded tie and retrieving the clip. I put it on his tie and tucked it into his vest, I smoothed his collar a bit before sitting back on my heels and looking up at him

‘I don’t know’ I said with my hands crossed over my chest ‘I don’t like that tie either’

‘Really? These are the two that go best with this suit’ he replied as he stared down at the tie

‘What about the black one with the silver stripes?’

Tom stared at me for a moment before heading over to the closet and grabbing it, he again tossed the one he was wearing on the bed again and slipped this one around his neck. I stood and walked over to him and moved his hands away, taking over the task of tying it for him. Once I was done I took a step back and looked at him with a smile on my face

‘Better?’ he asked as he held his hands out to his sides a bit

‘Better’ I replied as I stepped forward again and lifted up on my toes to place a kiss to his lips

Tom placed his hands on my hips as I wrapped mine around his neck, running my fingers through the short hair on the back of his head, his arms snaked around me and pulled me tightly against him his hands roaming up and down my back. My lips left his as I kissed along his jaw and started to nibble on his earlobe. I lifted my head and took a step back again, raised my hands and grabbed his tie as I started to walk back toward the bed, pulling him with me. I sat down when I felt it against the back of my legs. I let his tie go and ran my hands down his chest toward the growing bulge in his trousers

‘You’re going to make me late, darling’ he moaned softly as I ran my hands over the fabric, feeling him grow harder

I undid his zipper and reached in to stroke him over the soft jersey cotton of his boxer briefs before reaching in and freeing him. I stroked him a couple more times as I stared at the beauty of his rock hard cock peeking out from his still buttoned trousers. I looked up into his hazy eyes as I placed a gentle kiss to the head of his cock, then flicked my tongue over the tip, tasting his salty precum

‘You’re going to make me _VERY_ late’ he moaned again as I took him in my mouth

I let out a moan of my own as I felt his thick, veiny cock slide over my lips and tongue I bobbed my head up and down, taking him deeper and deeper in my mouth I slipped my hand into my shorts and past the elastic on my panties, circling my throbbing clit with my fingers, moaning around his cock. He let out a deep groan, wrapped his hands in my hair and started trusting his hips forward, fucking my face, the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat. I moaned again as I slipped a finger into my wet folds and moaned again. When Tom saw my hand moving in my panties he let put another groan and his hips started moving faster. I circled my finger around my clit again, bringing myself closer to my peak

‘Fuck! Baby…. I’m going to come’ he moaned as his grip on my hair tightened, making my eyes water

‘Oh…. Fuck….. Fuck….. I’m….. I’m Comi….. ARRGGGHHHHH!!’ Tom raised up on his toes and spilled down my throat.

I bobbed my head a couple more times as I licked him clean, making sure not to get anything on his suit. I pulled him form my mouth and looked up at him with a smile on my face, his chest heaving and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. As I went to tuck him back into his pants he bent down and kissed me hard, his tongue exploring my mouth as he pushed me further back on the bed, his hands reaching for the hem of my shirt and pulling it off me

‘You’re going to be late’ I said with a giggle as he tossed it to the floor

‘Who bloody cares!’ he replied as loosened the tie from his neck and pulled it over his head before quickly grabbing both of my wrists and pulling the tie tightly around them, he then lifted them above me and tied the other end to the headboard

He placed kisses along my arms, then down my neck as his hands squeezed my breasts and pinched my nipples. He took one into his mouth as he slid a hand down my body and into my panties. I let out a soft moan as his fingers slid through my wet folds, he stopped for a moment and slipped my panties off my legs, throwing them to the floor with my shirt. He ran his hands up my legs and spread me wide. He lifted my leg and started placing kisses along my thigh as his mouth got closer and closer to my sex.

I stared up at him as he stared down at me and the sight of him between my legs in his suit, minus the tie around my wrists, was making me wetter than I already was. Tom lowered his head and gripped my thigh as he kissed his way closer and closer to my sex. I felt his warm breath against my wet folds and arched my back, desperate to feel his tongue. I heard him let out a low chuckle and then his mouth was on me, licking down to my slit, giving the length of it a long, slow lick before circling my clit with his tongue. He slowly inserted one of his long slender fingers, followed by another. He sucked at my sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers rapidly tapped at my g-spot.

He brought his other hand up to massage my breast and pinch my nipples. I could feel my orgasm approaching and stated rolling my hips against his face, Tom continued to suck and lick her clit faster and harder. My hands were pulling at the tie, desperate to yank his hair, I could hear the fabric and seams tearing a little. I bucked my hips as I came, Tom continued to lick me and kept his fingers in my cunt as my body continued to spasm.

‘Fuck! Tom! Please…. I need you inside me’

Tom lifted up onto his knees and took his cock in hand, running it slowly along my slit and tapping against my clit before slipping completely in me. I felt the fabric of his suit against my legs as he started to slowly thrust in and out of me. I moaned and stared up at him, his shirt and vest pulled tightly across his broad chest with each thrust, the buttons threatening to pop, the beautiful lining of his jacket peeking out with each thrust. I watched as he brought his hand to my cunt and use his thumb to massage my clit.

‘Harder Tom!’ I moaned as I felt another orgasm building inside me, Tom gripped my hips tightly and moved his hips faster and fast

‘Tom…. I…. I’m coming!’ I screamed as my cunt spasmed around his cock

Tom growled and pulled out of me, flipping me over onto my knees he pulled my hips up and was back in my in a flash, pounding into me hard and fast, his balls tapping against my clit with each thrust. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt another surge building inside me

‘Oh…. Fuck!…. Tom…..’ I moaned. I could feel Tom’s fingers bruising my hips as he gripped them tightly and fucked me hard

He reached around and started to swirl finger over my clit, sending me over the edge. I felt my cunt grip him tightly as I came. Tom wrapped his arm around my waist and fell over my back as I felt him spill inside me, his hips bucked as he continued empty himself inside me before we both collapsed against the bed. I felt him press his forehead to my shoulder and puffs of his hot breath against my skin. After a minute or two he reached up and freed my hands from his tie. I turned in his arms and pressed a deep kiss to his mouth and ran my finger through his hair.

When the kiss broke I looked down at his disheveled suit and sweat soaked dress shirt and let out a soft chuckle,

‘You’re definitely late’ I whispered breathlessly

‘I don’t care’

‘And I think we might have ruined your suit’

‘I think the cleaners can take care of it’ he replied as he smoothed some hair off my face 

We held each other in silence for a few minutes, his arms wrapped around me as I rested my head on his chest and my leg draped over his hip

‘I would like to know one thing though?’

‘What?’

‘Why did you say you didn’t like either of those ties when _you’re_ the one that bought them for me?’

‘Oh, I like them just fine’

‘Well then why did you say you didn’t?’

‘I just didn’t want either of them ruined’

Tom looked at me puzzled, I smiled and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose before sitting up and untied his tie from the headboard and holding out to him. He took it from me at looked it over, seeing the small tears and frayed edges

‘You planned this…. didn’t you?’

‘Not completely. But as I watched you dress I couldn’t help but think it would be fun to see how far we could take it’ I replied as I took the tie back from him ‘Although, I wasn’t expecting you to leave the suit on the _whole_ time!’

‘I didn’t want to waste precious time taking it off’

‘Good, because I can’t tell you how _hot_ it was to be fucked by you while you were wearing that!’

Tom chuckled again and kissed me deeply as I moved to straddle his hips. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes

‘Since you’re already late, and we’ve ruined the tie at least …..’ I said as I held up the tie ‘how about we really ruin it?’

Tom looked at the tie, let out a chuckle, and held his wrists out to me.


End file.
